An electronic device equipped with a camera, such as mobile phone and tablet computer, will capture pictures with its lowest shutter value when operating in a dim environment (e.g., at night). During the capturing operation, if the electronic device is moving, even the lowest shutter value could not guarantee the clarity of the captured picture or video.